pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Taylor
Emily Taylor (17 April 1795 - 11 March 1872) was an English poet, hymnist, and translator. Life Taylor was born in Banham, Norfolk, daughter of Samuel Taylor, niece of hymnist John Taylor of Norwich, and sister of writer and translator Edgar Taylor. Her mother died shortly after she was born but she was brought up by her father, 5 brothers, 1 sister, and 2 aunts. She became partly deaf at the age of 7 after suffering from scarlet feve and could not attend formal schooling.Dunham Bible Museum News, Fall 2011, Vol. 9, No. 1. Retrieved 16 September 2014. However, when she moved with her father to nearby New Buckenham, she started a school for some 30 children, which laid emphasis on singing, partly because Taylor had become friendly with Sarah Ann Glover, a musical theorist who had developed the Norwich sol-fa system.Alexander Gordon, "Taylor, Edgar (1793–1839)", rev. Eric Metcalfe, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004 . Retrieved 16 September 2014. Pay-walled. Taylor moved to London in 1842 to live with a widowed sister and continued to teach. Sher wrote numerous historical tales, works of instruction for children, and popular biographies, including The Ball I Live On, or, Sketches of the Earth''London: John Green, 1839. Rooke Books online catalogue. Retrieved 16 September 2014.; British Library Catalogue entry. and ''Chronicles of an Old English Oak, or Sketches of English Life and History.London: Groombridge & Sons, 1860. Women Writers R–Z 2012. Bookseller's catalogue. London: Jarndyce; British Library Catalogue entry. She was also the writer of many hymns that remained popular through the 19th century, including 14 contributed anonymously to a Unitarian hymnal published in 1818.Hymnary.org site. Retrieved 16 September 2014. Works of hers appeared in the Monthly Repository among other publications. Originally a Unitarian, she joined the Church of England under the influence of English theologian Frederick Denison Maurice. She died in St. Pancras, London. Writing In 1825 she published The Vision of Las Casas, and other poems. The title poem, about a vision of the dying Bartolomé de las Casas, has an anti-slavery theme. Las Casas' vision ends with his being granted a prophetic glimpse of the abolitionist movement in Taylor's own time, with specific mentions of Thomas Clarkson and William Wilberforce. Publications Poetry Poems. 1825. *''The Vision of Las Casas, and other poems''. London: Taylor & Hessey, 1825. *''Poetical Illustrations of Passages of Scripture''. Wellington, Salop, UK: F. Houlston & Son / Taylor & Hessey, London, 1826. Non-fiction *''A Memoir of Sir Thomas More''. London: Houlston & Son, 1834. *''The Irish Tourist; or, The people and the provinces of Ireland''. London: Darton & Harvey, 1837. *''Memories of Some Contemporary Poets; with selections from their writings''. London: Houlston, 1868. Juvenile *''Letters to a Very Little Girl: From her aunt''. London: Harvey & Darton, 1820. *''Letters to a Child: On the subject of maritime discovery''. London: Harvey & Darton, 1820; New York & Baltimore, MD: Samuel Wood, 1821. *''Frank and George; or, The prison friends''. Wellington, Salop, UK: F. Houlston & Son / Scatcherd, London, 1823. *''Tales for Youth; containing Frank and George, or, the prison friends; and Christmas day''. New York & Albany, NY: N.B. Holmes, 1829. *''Tales of the Saxons'' (illustrated by Joseph Rikerby). London: Harvey & Darton, 1832 **published in U.S. as Tales from the History of the Saxons (illustrated by Alonzo Hartwell). Boston: Crosby, Nichols, Lee, 1862. *''Tales of the English: William de Albini, of Buckenham Castle''. Lonon: Darton & Harvey, 1833. *''Tales of the English: The Knevets''. London: Darton & Harvey, 1835. *''The Boy and the Birds'' (illustrated by Thomas Landseer). London: Darton & Harvey, 1835; Boston: John Allen, 1835. **also published as *''Conversations with the Birds'' (illustrated by Thomas Landseer). Salem, MA; W. & S.B. Ives, 1850. *''England and its People; or, A familiar history, for young persons''. London: Houlston & Sherman, 1845; Hartford, CT: E. Hunt, 1851; 6th edition, London: Houlston & Wright, 1860. *''The Ball I Live on, or, Sketches of the earth''. London: Houlston & Stoneman, 1846 **published in U.S. as Sketches of the Ball We Live on. Nashville, TN: E. Stevenson & J.E. Evans, agents, for the Methodist Episcopal Church, South, 1856. *''Chronicles of an Old English Oak; or, Sketches of English life and history'' (illustrated by David Henry Friston). London: Groombridge & Sons, 1860. *''Dear Charlotte's Boys, and other stories''. London: Groombridge & Sons, 1864. Edited *''Sabbath Recreations; or, Select poetry of a religious kind''. **(revised by John Pierpoint). Boston: Bowles & Dearborn, 1829. *''Lays for the Sabbath: A collection of religious poetry'' **(revised by John Pierpoint). Boston, W. Crosby and H.P. Nichols, 1846. *''Flowers and Fruit: Gathered by loving hands from old English gardens''. London: Houlston & Wright, 1864. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Emily Taylor, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 14, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Emily Taylor (1795-1872) info & 6 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Emily Taylor at Hymnary.org (23 hymns) ;About *Emily Taylor at Hymntime Category:1795 births Category:1872 deaths Category:English abolitionists Category:English children's writers Category:English hymnwriters Category:English poets Category:Women children's writers Category:English women writers Category:19th-century women writers Category:19th-century English musicians Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets